Surprise
by STANathanXOox
Summary: This is an Abby/Tony story. I hope you like this, I haven't done a story that shipped these two before but I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

I took a deep breath and read the results from the tests that lay on the counter. Turning them over and looking at each one of them in turn I groaned, this could not be happening. When I'd woken this morning for the third morning in a row vomitting violently I rushed down to the local pharmacey and brought three boxes of pregnancy tests and waited till I got to work to do the tests. As well as doing the pregnancy tests I took blood and was going to see if my blood work showed signs of me being pregnant. Every damn stick showed that I was pregnant and I had to wait another half hour to find out if it was true. The only thing that would make this moment worse was if any member of team Gibbs was to come down here, especially him.

I had just moved the pregnancy tests from my desk in the lab to the trash can in my office when I heard the ding of the elevator and rushed out to minimise the test from the screen. I turned and there was Gibbs standing with a Caf-Pow, and just the sight of seeing the Caf-Pow in his hands was making my tummy churn. Putting that thought aside I placed a fake smile on my face, trying to hide what I was truly feeling from him  
"Hey Gibbs. What can I do for you?" I asked, they weren't in the middle of a case at the moment, well not that I was aware of. About an hour ago McGee had come down here complaining about the fact that they were stuck doing paper work and cold cases.  
"Just thought I'd come down and check on you, you haven't really been yourself in the past couple of days and we're all worried about you" he said handing me the Caf-Pow and I grimaced now as the smell filled my nose, and I desperately tried to stop the gagging reflex that was now kicking in.  
"I'm fine Gibbs, theres no reason to worry about me" I said trying to sound and look convincing. He leant over and placed a hand on my forehead, feeling for a temperature  
"Are you sure you feel like your burning up, Abs. Maybe you should take another day off until you feel better" he suggested and I shook my head  
"I'll be fine Gibbs, nothing a couple of panadol can't fix" I said cheerily and I was actually surprised that it sounded genuine, he raised an eyebrow but didn't question it any more.  
"Alright Abs but if you start to get worse don't hesitate to go home. We need you at 100%" he said and I nodded  
"I understand Gibbs" I said and he nodded, kissing my cheek before leaving the lab. I made sure he was in the elevator before I ran from the lab and down the hall toward the female bathroom, closing the cubicle door I vomitted up the contents of my stomach and collapsed against the wall. Sighing I held my stomach and cursed my own stupidity.

Returning to the lab I saw McGee was back, I sighed before making my way back into the lab and to his side  
"What can I do for you McGee?" I asked slightly impatient, there was only ten minutes left on the blood tests and if he was still down here when they were finished then I would have a very hard time trying to expain it to him.  
"Gibbs said you weren't feeling well so I came down to check on you" he said and I rolled my eyes  
"He's just concerned for nothing, really Timmy I am fine. Just getting over the stupid tummy bug that Agent Keilson had a couple of days ago" I said  
"Agent Keilson, you mean the new agent who only just returned from her trip to Europe I thought she said she had food poisoning?" he asked confused  
"I was told she had a tummy bug, maybe another agent had a tummy bug cause I know thats defianetly all I've had" I said, starting to get annoyed, giving him a glare he took a step backwards  
"Right well, I'll um just leave you to it. Hope you get better soon Abs" he said retreating to the door before running across the hallway to the elevator.

-McGee's Point of View-

Abby was acting weird and had been for days, I had never known Abby to take a day off, even if she was sick and two days in a row and then vomitting when I go down and see her. That was so unlike her, and I was worried  
"Is she alright?" Tony asked as I entered the bullpen, concern for a co-worker from Tony was strange, but since the two of them where like brother and sister, maybe it was just that, concern for his sister but looking him straight in the eyes there was something more  
"I'm not sure, Gibbs said she was running a temperature, and when I went down to check on her she was in the bathroom vomitting" I said and he nodded a little  
"Poor Abby" he said and I heard this concern that I'd never heard before. Something was defianetly wrong and I had no idea what it was. Man it sucked, maybe I could get whatever the juicy gossip was out of Tony but I knew he would never tell, and I would never try anything like that with Gibbs and I respected Abby's privacy too much to interfer.

**A/N: Here is a new story for New Years I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Abby's Point of View-

I stood staring at the results on the screen, it had just been confirmed. I was pregnant and somehow I had to tell him. We hadn't even been going out at the time, it had been just after Ziva left and Tony returned from Israel. He looked so upset and hurt that I had decided I would take him out for a drink so we could get over our hurt together, more than a decent amount of drinks led to something more and we woke the next morning naked and hungover in each others arms. For a while we didn't admit to it, to what had happened and had avoided each other unless it was absolutely necessary that we speak to one another. But after two weeks of avoiding each other we decided to talk it over, talk about what had happened and discussed what our options where. He had told me that even though he had feelings for Ziva they weren't as deep as the feelings he had for me and I knew that somehow we could make this work, I told him that I had feelings for McGee but the feelings that I felt towards him were just as strong as the ones he had for me. We hadn't told each other that we loved one another but I'm sure it was rather close, well it would've been if I wasn't pregnant, we hadn't slept with one another since then either, a couple of kissess, sleeping in each others beds wrapped in one anothers arms at most but we hadn't had any other chances for me to fall pregnant. Now everything was going to fall apart, we would have to come out about our relationship and Gibbs would probably have to seperate us, we knew there was the risk of being caught and have this but I didn't think about us ending like this.

I collapsed into the chair that sat in front of the monitor and dropped my head on my arms, sobbing as I thought about what Gibbs would do to Tony when he found out about us, I didn't want to lose Tony, I couldn't lose him not now. The chances of Gibbs supporting us were next to none existent and that was what upset me. Not only was everything I did for me, but it was for Tony now and had been for Gibbs as well. I don't think I could stand losing either of them, both were my safety and I loved both. Gibbs like a father and Tony with all my heart. I heard the elevator ding and turned around too quickly, knocking over the Caf-Pow that had now spilt all over the floor.  
"Shit" I sobbed getting up to get the mop, and then remembering that I still had the results flashing on the screen I minimised it and made to clean up the mess. Tears still rolling down my face, my back to the door I didn't see who had come into the lab until I felt the strong reassuring arms around my waist and the kiss to the top of my head  
"What's wrong Abs?" Tony asked trying to get me to turn and look him in the eyes, instead I turned and hid my face in his chest, sobbing into it as he rubbed my back trying to soothe me.

Eventually he managed to drag me into my office, and disconnected the cords from the video and sound for the camera and the phone, just in case the others decided to ring us.  
"Abby sweet heart whats wrong?" he asked desperately trying to get me to talk but I refused to look him in the eyes. He tried lifting my face but I hid further not wanting to show him how much I had been torturing myself with the thoughts that were going through my mind.  
"Come on Abs, please tell me" he begged and when I shook my head he sighed and just held me. After a good ten fifteen minutes I managed to calm down enough to pull back slightly but I still wouldn't meet his eyes.  
"Abby please" he pleaded holding my face up my eyes searching for something that wasn't him but I knew that there was no use fighting it. I took a deep breath and released it slowly before saying way too quickly  
"I am pregnant with your child Tony" he looked at me confused, his eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to make sense of what I had just told him, and it was so adorably cute it was hard to keep my hands off him.  
"What?" he asked after a couple of minutes, sighing I took his hands in mine and said  
"I'm pregnant Tony"

**A/N: Just a little bit of Abby and Tony fluff, and Abby beating herself up. I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

The scene in front of me would've been funny if it wasn't so damn serious, he stayed like that for a really long time and I was starting to get worried. I tried poking and pinching him but nothing worked, when I kissed his lips he pulled back and stuttred  
"Your p-pregnant. A-are you su-sure?" I nodded my head before explaining  
"Thats why I've been off for the last two days, why I didn't want you at home with me. I wasn't feeling well on Monday and took the day off and then yesterday I woke up vomitting again, I did the same this morning and it clicked I haven't had my period in over three months Tony. I rushed out brought some pregnancy tests, did those and a blood test and every single one of them came back positive. I'm pregnant Tony" I said, tears brimming again, and he looked at me confused  
"Then why are you crying? This is the best news ever" he stated and I burst into tears again, damn these stupid hormones.  
"Because we have to tell Gibbs and what if he doesn't approve of this? What if he seperates us? Sends you away? Tony I can't watch you leave again. I need you here with me" I told him  
"Abby Gibbs would never do that at worst he would shoot me and at best he'd give me a head slap and threaten me not to hurt his little girl. He would never seperate us, he knows what it would do to the team but what it would do to both of us" he told me and I nodded, me and my stupid over active imagination getting me all worked up agian.  
"Your right this is the best news ever" I said leaning closer and kissing him. When we pulled apart he wiped away my tears and hugged me  
"I love you Abigail Scuito" he said and I gasped of course he would choose an already perfect moment to say those three words  
"I love you too Anthony D. DiNozzo Junior" I said with a smile before he captured my lips with his and he pulled me out of my chair and onto his lap.

The gasps that came from the other side of the door seperated us. I jumped up out of Tony's lap and tried to straighten my clothes since they were more than just a little rumpled. Standing on the other side of the door stood Palmer and Ducky, looking at them with a shocked expression that must've looked comedic from where they were stood didn't melt from my face until I looked at Tony and saw him an inch from my face as he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"What was that?" Palmer asked, I looked at Tony and pleaded with him to explain  
"We were just celebrating some rather good news" he explained and I looked at him a mix of being stunned and anger in my expression, I didn't really want to tell Ducky and Palmer before we told Gibbs.  
"It must be some pretty good news for that kind of reaction, and in the work place no less" Ducky stated a small smile on his face.  
"Ducky, Palmer you have to promise not to tell Gibbs until we've had a chance to talk to him, or any one else" I said turning my glare to Jimmy who nodded in understanding  
"My mouths shut" he said, Ducky nodded in agreement  
"Mine too but you might want to tell him before the end of today. Don't want him to blow a fuse if he catches you in a compromising position" Ducky said and we nodded  
"We will Ducky" Tony said and with that the two of them left.  
"I guess we have to tell Gibbs sooner rather than later" Tony said and I nodded  
"Tonight when he goes home. He'll be on his own property, but he'll be more calm there, especially in his basement" I reasoned and he nodded  
"Good plan. Are you sure you'll make it through today with out any more breakdowns or do I have to have you up in the bullpen with me?" he asked and I nodded, spinning around so I could kiss him, which was probably not a good idea because I felt like vomitting again. Pulling out of Tony's arms, I ran to the bathroom again not even bothering to lock the door and puked again. Tony was by myside the whole time, rubbing my back as he waited it out. Pulling me up with him he gave me a concerned look and I smiled  
"I'll be fine Tony, I just need to remember not to turn around to fast" I said and he nodded, kissing my forehead before leaving me to wash my mouth out.

**A/N: Hey my lovelies, you guys have responded to this so well so here is the next installment**


	4. Chapter 4

After Tony came down and collected me from my lab, I had to remind him I had my own car, so we drove to my place and dropped it off before heading to Gibbs place. Sitting outside his house I looked at Tony, erves fluttering through my veins because this was a big deal for the both of us. He grabbed my hand in his and placed a kiss on it, I smiled as he squeezed my hand. That was our cue to get out of the car. So finally as we made our way up the path toward the front door he held my hand reassuring me that everything was going to be alright, I rested my head on his shoulder for a couple of seconds before we knocked on the door. Tony and I had discussed this in the car on the ride over here, we would let Gibbs invite us in, instead of barging our way downstairs to the basement. A couple of minutes later Gibbs walked up to the door and opened it  
"Abby, DiNozzo the door is open why didn't you just come in?" he asked and we looked at each other, walking through the house following him as he headed into the lounge. We sat on the couch and looked at Gibbs who was waiting for an answer  
"We thought it would be more polite since we have something we need to tell you" Tony said, his hand wasn't in mine anymore but it was close enough, making Gibbs eyes bulge even more after hearing Tony say we three times in that sentence.  
"You might want to sit down boss" Tony said, we waited as Gibbs sat in the arm chair and turned his attention on us again.  
"What's this about?" he asked and Tony squeezed my hand  
"Abby and I have been in a relationship for two months now Gibbs" Tony said. Gibbs eyes roamed over us as he looked for something that he obviously didn't find because he stood and grabbed my hand, pulling me up he dragged me down to the basement.

"Explain" he urged and I nodded  
"It started when Tony got back from Israel, he looked so hurt and tortured that I took him out for a drink, I was in pain too I mean Ziva was my bestest friend and she didn't come back Gibbs. We drank a little more than we could manage and ended up heading to Tony's place, we had sex and woke up the following morning naked and hung over. It wasn't my best moment and I'm not exactly proud of that fact Gibbs but we ignored each other, more like avoided each other unless we had to talk to one another for case related stuff" I paused to make sure Gibbs was getting all of this, at his nod I carried on  
"Two weeks passed and we were over not talking to one another, we meet up after work at my place and we talked it through. We talked about our feelings and admitted that even though he had feelings for Ziva and I had feelings for McGee they weren't as strong as the feelings we had for each other and we decided to take it from there. We haven't had sex since but we have shared the same bed and kissed on occassion. Its been the best two months of my life Gibbs having someone who understands what I do and why I love my job. Someone who pulls the same wacky hours as I do and who knows when to comfort me after a really long and tiring day, he's suppourtive and reliable, funny and endearing and most of all he puts aside his own pain just to make sure I'm alright Gibbs. No ones ever done that for me before" I admitted. It was awkward standing her as Gibbs looked at me, taking in everything I had just said. I still needed to tell him that I was pregnant but I wasn't sure I could tell him without Tony here. Sighing I waited for a response, it seemed our functional mute had turned into a statue.

Ten minutes passed and Tony had made his way down to the basement, he was now standing at my side one arm wrapped around my waist as we waited for Gibbs to say something. Tony leant down and whispered in my ear  
"Does he know everything?" and I shook my head  
"Everything apart from the thing" I whispered back and he nodded in understanding, this was another thing we had discussed in the car, the fact that I wouldn't tell Gibbs I was pregnant without Tony being there with me.  
"Theres something more isn't there?" he eventually asked, I looked up at Tony and at his nod I said  
"I'm pregnant Gibbs. Tony's the father" he blinked a couple of times and then he nodded in understanding  
"Thats why you were off the past couple of days?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and I looked at him confused, not entirely sure where this was going, until Gibbs came forward and hugged me.  
"This is great news Abs" he said kissing my cheek and I blushed. He then turned to Tony and shook his hand  
"You look after my little girl and my grandchild Tony. I'm counting on you to keep them safe" he said and I felt tears running down my face  
"I promise you Gibbs I will look after both of them with every part of me. I love Abby so much and I've only known about our baby for the last seven hours but I love it aready" he confessed and I smiled even though his little speech had the whole waterworks going.  
"I know you will" he said before pulling Tony in for a hug too.

**A/N: Hey my lovelies I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I really enjoyed writing it, a little interaction between Gibbs, Abby and Tony. Tell me what you think please!**


	5. Chapter 5

At work the following day I spent most of it in the lab but managed to escape for lunch dragging Tony with me. Deciding that we wanted something of base today we drove around until we found something that sounded good. Settling on some chinese food we ate in. One of Tony's hand holding mine the whole time. I looked into his eyes and saw the love that he'd been showering me with for the past two months.  
"Tony, I know this is probably the least of your worries right now. But I think I need to see a doctor" I said, I knew that I needed to see a doctor, just to talk about the necessary things and details.  
"What? Why?" he asked concern flashing on his face before I smiled a little at the concern  
"Tony, I need to have the baby checked out, I need to have a sonogram to make sure that the babies are alright. And I want you to be there" I told him and he stared at me for a couple of minutes before he smiled  
"You want me to come with you?" he asked and I nodded  
"Tony you are our babies father. I thought you might want to see our baby for yourself" I said a little wearily  
"Of course I want to come. I want to see our baby and know that its safe and healthy" he said and I beamed  
"When shoulld we do it?" I asked and he smiled  
"What about before we head back to work?" he suggested and I smiled  
"We'll have to call Gibbs and let him know" I said and he nodded  
"I know. I still can't believe I have the most perfect person and we're having a baby. Nothing could make this moment more perfect" he said and I smiled leaning over the table to kiss him. When he pulled back he smiled sweetly and then called Gibbs.

"Gibbs said we have as long as we need, he said we have to show him the sonogram though" he said and I laughed, of course, I had a feeling both Tony and I would be flashing that photo around quite a bit once everyone else knew of our relationship. Suddenly I was hit with a thought, Gibbs knew, Ducky and Palmer knew that we were seeing each other but didn't know that we were having a baby, so that only left McGee who needed to know we were together and having a baby, maybe Tony could tell him. But then we would also have to tell Vance at some stage too, especially if I'm as far aong as I think.  
"Abs?" Tony asked and I shook my head  
"Sorry what?" I asked and he smiled  
"I was just saying that we need to tell Tim, Jimmy and Ducky. Eventually were going to have to tell Vance but I think for now they need to know" he said and I nodded  
"I agree" leaning over the table to kiss him again.

So after lunch Tony took my hand as we walked the short distance to the doctors office. I checked in at reception and they told me to wait, if I had done this by myself I would've run away and had to convince myself to come back. But the reassurance of Tony's hand in mine was enough to know that he was here for me for the support and for everything. I rested my head on his shoulder and smelled the familiar scent, one that had become my most favorite smell.  
"Abby Scuito" the doctor called, I stood and was pretty much dragged into the doctors room by Tony and his hold on my hand.  
"What can I do for you, Ms Scuito?" the doctor asked and I sat silently, looking at Tony for help, he squeezed my hand and smiled at the doctor  
"We are here to have a check up on our baby" he said and the doctor smiled  
"Right, well how far along do you think you are Ms Scuito?" the doctor asked, again I looked at Tony  
"She's about three months, she thinks. She was only hit with the morning sickness about four days ago" he told the doctor. He nodded  
"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" the doctor said turning to Tony  
"I'm Anthony DiNozzo Junior, everyone calls me Tony" Tony said holding out his hand  
"Dr Stewart" the dr announced and I nodded.  
"Right Abby lets get you up on the bed over her and we'll get the sonogram set up for us to take a look at you baby" The doctor said. I got up out of the seat and made my way over to the bed, lying down on the paper covering the bed. Clinging to Tony because he was my life line at the moment.

Dr Stewart returned with the machine and set it up before askng  
"Can you please pull up your shirt?" I nodded and pulled up my shirt,  
"This will be cold" he warned as he put the wand on my belly and moved it around. It felt funny and kind of cold on my belly. I looked at Tony and he smiled reassuringly before kissing my forehead  
"So how long have the two of you been dating Abby?" Dr Stewart asked  
"Two months and a half months" I said straight, he looked at me and then Tony confused before Tony explained  
"We went out for drinks, got a little to wasted to control ourselves, slept together. Avoided each other for two weeks and then finally admitted that we liked each other" Dr Stewart nodded understanding a little more now.  
"Right well lets see if you are indeed carrying a baby. If you are three months along you can find out gender if you like" he said and we looked at each other. It wasn't something we had discussed, and maybe should've. Tony looked at me and said  
"I'm eager to find out Abs, but if you don't want to then I'll support you" he said squeezing my hand. I smiled  
"I want to find out" I said and both of them nodded. A couple of minutes later and we heard a gasp escape from Dr Stewart, alarmed we turned our attention to him and he smiled at us  
"I think you guys are quite fertile, your expecting triplets" he said and looking at Tony with equally shocked expressions on our faces.

**A/N: Here you go guys, I hope you really enjoy this chapter. I loved writing it, I think all of your support has given me the confidence I needed to carry on writing this story. Like I said this is my first time writing a Tabby story so I hope you like! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Triplets?" I asked and he nodded  
"Yep and your three months along, so I would start expecting to grow quite a lot in the next six months. You are past your first trimester but your carrying triplets and that alone is a high risk pregnancy, given that you are an older patient it makes it even more risky. But looking at your records they show that you are an incredibly healthy lady and that will help you over the next couple of months. I will warn you now that, because of the risk, I will ask you to be on maternity leave at six months and bed rest from seven months onwards, just as a precaution. But more on that later, do you still want to find out what gender your babies are?" he asked, explaining the issues of my pregnancy. I nodded and Tony answere with a quick  
"Yes".  
"Right well lets see there is baby one, a little girl, oh and another little girl. Wow that is amazing your having three little girls. You are very lucky. Lets see if they are developing properley" he said moving the wandd around, announcing everything that he could see on the screen.  
"Well it looks like your babies are safe and doing fine. Do you want the pictures?" he asked and we both nodded  
"Right. Well you can pull your shirt back down and then meet me back at the desk" he said packing up the sonogram andtaking it out. I pulled my shirt down and then got up. As I stood Tony pulled me in for a hug  
"I'm gonna do everything I can for you Abby" he promised and I smiled  
"I know Tony" I said kissing him before bringing him with me back to the chairs that were next to the desk.

"Ok lets discuss a schedule for you to come in and see me. I think for the next two months if I see you every month and then after that if I see you every week. For now I'll just say every chanc you get to rest Abby take it. Its going to be a strain on your body if you do too much work. So no all nighters or crazy parties, its going to be hard" he said and we nodded  
"What about diet?" Tony asked and I frowned  
"Not too much caffine, little amounts if possible and the same goes with alcohol, if I was you I would stay away from it. Food alot of nuts, fruit and veges, things with added nutrients and vitamans will help you and the baby through. Lots of Iron and Omega 3 would benefit you as well" he said and I nodded.  
"Understood" I said and I really did understand.  
"Right well until next time Abby, Tony" he said shaking our hands and showing us out. I went and booked my next appointment for next month and then grabbed Tony's hand as we made our way back to the cafe parking lot to go back to work.

Tony kissed me in the car, as we sat in the underground parking lot at NCIS. He held two of the photos, that we had been given, the pictures of two of our little girls and I held another, it was amazing to think that they were growing inside of me.  
"How did we manage to do this?" he asked and I shrugged. I was still in shock at finding out that we were having triplets. Honestly it was too much to deal with at the moment, when you'd just gotten used to the fact that you were pregnant. Now I was being told that I was going to be the mother to three kids and it was a little bit too much to bear.  
"I think we should go in" Tony said and I nodded, we had been out here for a long time and our added hour to our lunch break was quickly drawing to a close. He got out of the car and opened my door taking my hand as he lead me across the parking lot and toward the elevator. When we were inside he pressed the floor for my lab. I turned to look at him, raising a questioning eyebrow  
"What?" he asked and I raised it higher  
"Why are you taking me to the lab?" I asked and he smiled  
"I'm dropping off my girlfriend" he said smiling widely  
"Your going to get in trouble" I said folding my arms against my chest  
"Your right I am but its so totally worth it" he told me kissing my cheek just before the doors to the elevator opened. I walked with Tony into the lab and then dropped Tony's hand so I could put my things into my office. As I walked back out into the lab Tony got a message from McGee and I got one too, it read  
Gibbs is angry, where are you guys? so text him back saying  
Down in the lab, I asked Tony for a hand with something and he's still down here with me. I waited only a couple of seconds and got a message back saying  
Incoming Gibbs. I smiled. I knew he wasn't going to be pleased with the fact that I was making Tony late but it wasn't entirely my fault. He was the one who had decided to come with me.

As soon as I looked over at Tony, the elevator doors dinged and he sighed, moving toward the door  
"I'm sorry Gibbs I didn't mean too, I just wanted to make sure Abby got here without any troubles" he said as Gibbs walked into the lab. He looked at me and I shrugged, he did too. Moving further into the lab Gibbs asked  
"What happened at the doctors?" he asked standing next to me, Tony stood on the other side. I looked at Tony and he nodded, giving my hand a squeeze.  
"Well we got quite a shock, Gibbs. It was more than we were expecting" Tony told him, Gibbs gaze turned to me and I smiled absolutely overjoyed at the news now that I'd had a little time to think about it.  
"We had a scan, everything is fine" I said jumping up and down on the spot. Gibbs looked between me and Tony and when Tony didn't give anything away, he looked to me and raised an eyebrow  
"We're having triplets Gibbs" I said clapping my hands, Gibbs mouth fell open and he looked at Tony before turning back to me  
"Wow thats great guys can I see the pictures?" he asked and we smiled, I retrieved the photos from my purse and handed them to Gibbs,  
"Oh and all three of our babies are going to be little girls" I said even more excitedly and he smiled  
"Thats great you two. You do remember that you'll have to tell the others about everything, your not going to be small for much longer and you'll start showing very soon. Vance should probably know first though, he is going to have to know so you can get your maternity leave right" he said and I nodded.

"They are so cute, you are going to be so lucky" Gibbs said handing me back the photos.  
"We know" Tony said kissing my cheek, before Gibbs handed the pictures back and headed toward the door.  
"Tony, we have to go we have a case" Gibbs barked from the door way, he leant over and kissed me again this time on the lips before we heard the bark of Gibbs call out to Tony, he kissed my cheek and then he ran from the lab.  
"Have fun babe" I called as I heard the door closing. I sighed and looked down at the sonograms of my little girls, before placing my hands on my stomach  
"I love you already my baby girls, I've only known about you for the last day and a half but I love you so much" I said, rubbing my hands over my belly.

**A/N: Here you go guys I hope you enjoy this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it :p**


	7. Chapter 7

When Tony came down and picked me up at the end of the day I smiled, kissing me with such a force that I had to stumble backwards just to make sure that I wasn't going to fall over. When he pulled back he smiled at me and placed one arm around my waist the other rested on my belly  
"I missed you" he said kissing me again, this time a little less feriously  
"I missed you too" I laughed and he smiled.  
"How was your day?" he asked and I smiled  
"Oh it was pretty eventful, you know I would say it was a pretty big deal" I said and he smiled that charming DiNozzo grin.  
"Oh I know what you mean" he said kissing me again  
"Come on Tony, take me home" I said and he nodded  
"Alright, my love" he said grabbing a hold of my hand and leading me over to the elevator.

When we finally got back to my place he smiled at me, making his way into the kitchen so that he could cook dinner. He walked out about ten minutes later, bringing me a glass of juice whilst he drank a bottle of beer. I smiled as he sat on the couch next to me, and pulled me closer whilst leaving his arms around my waist.  
"So how do you want to tell the others. They need to know?" He asked and I nodded, thinking through my response.  
"How about we go and tell Vance tomorrow morning, because he needs to know so he can sort something out for the both of us. Maybe after that we can gather all the others down in the lab and tell them about our relationship and that we are expecting triplets" I suggested and he nodded  
"I like the sound of that, it gives us a chance to prepare for the others finding out. I mean Gibbs already knows and Jimmy and Ducky already suspect something but not the whole thing so really it would just be McGee who needs to find out" I said and he smiled. I thought that through, McGee had been dating Delilah for a while now and he was beginning to get very committed in his relationship with her because he thought she was something special.  
"You alright Abs?" Tony asked pushing back a stray piece of hair that had escaped from the pony tails I had my hair up in.  
"Yeah just a little tired" I said and he nodded.  
"How about you choose a movie and we'll watch that?" he suggested and I smiled  
"Ok, I want to watch Peter Pan: Return To Never Land" I said and he smiled, for some reason in the last couple of weeks that film had become my favorite.  
"Sure" he said getting up and putting it in the dvd player before handing me the remote and heading into the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. I turned a little on the couch and watched as Tony made his way around my kitchen, something that made me feel all warm and tingly inside. He looked so at home in my apartment and I smiled, I could defianetly get used to seeing him everyday like this, all domestic and homely.

As he joined me on the couch with our food, I started the movie. Not only had it become my favorite movie but Tony had let me watch it pretty much every night for the last two weeks. I smiled at how willing he was to let me chose a movie even though he was probably sick of this movie by now. When dinner was finished I lay against him and continued to watch the film, eventually drifting off to sleep without even realising it. That was until Tony was poking my arm trying to wake me, he kissed my lips and when I kissed him back he smiled  
"Hey sleepy head" he said standing over me, I smiled  
"What time is?" I asked sleepily  
"Just after midnight" he said and I looked at him shooked  
"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked and he smiled sheepishly  
"You looked so peacefull and adorable that I didn't want to wake you" he said and I smiled  
"Alright" I said forming a little plan in my head, one that I knew would get Tony all riled up  
"Can you carry me to bed?" I asked and he smiled, leanign down and picking me up, my arms wrapping around his neck and legs wrapping around his middle. He got to the hallway entrance when I started the attack on his mouth. Eventually he pushed me up against the wall and I could feel his one arm around my waist tighten whilst the other moved to the bottom of my shirt before he pulled it up and over my head. As soon as it was over my head I kissed him and didn't pull back until I started feeling a little light headed.  
"Make love to me Tony" I whispered in his ear and that was all the permission he needed.

When we finally made it to the bedroom, I was in nothing but my knckers and leggings and Tony's pants were down around his ankles as he tried not to trip over anything on the way into my bedroom. Finally we reached the bed and he lay me down gently as he stepped out of his pants and lay gently on top of me. Kissing his way from my mouth all the way down one side of my body ignoring my centre before he made his back up the other. Eventually his fingers dragged my knickers down and when they were off he threw them to the other side of the room. I smiled this was the first time since we had sex three months ago that we were doing it again. He smiled at me as he started teasing my clit with one hand as the other played with my breasts, whilst his mouth almost always stayed on my mouth. When he had me cumming the first time it was with a scream that I climaxed around his fingers and he smiled telling me that everything from now on was going to get ten times better.

**A/N: A little bit of Tony and Abby at home, I hope you like it. Also a little more racy than the previous chapters!**


	8. Chapter 8

Waking next to Tony had become a necessasity for me since the start of our relationship, so when I woke with his arms wrapped around my middle and our legs intertwined I smiled. If I had a choice I would never leave this bed now that I had the love and support from Tony, it just felt right to me.  
"Morning sweetheart" Tony whispered in my ear and I smiled  
"Morning" I breathed turning in his arms. He kissed me on the lips and then smiled his hands never leaving my waist  
"I know we need to go to work, but I don't want to leave your side" I said and he smiled  
"I know what you mean" I whispered kissing him on the lips before jumping up and going to the bathroom to shower. Exiting the bedroom after dressing I found Tony at work in the kitchen making breakfast and smiling as he saw me.  
"I thought you might be hungry" he said and I smiled, making my way into the kitchen and wrapping my arms around his waist.  
"What did I do to deserve such an admirable man?" I asked and he smiled turning and kissing my lips  
"I think it is I who needs to ask how I managed to get such an amazing women to even consider dating me " he said and I smiled  
"Oh we both know how it happened and last night was just a reminder of the fact" I teased and he smiled  
"Don't I know it" he said pushing me up against the counter and attacking my mouth.

Arriving at work I headed up to the bullpen with Tony, McGee wasn't in yet but Gibbs was, so we made our way over to his desk to tell him our plan.  
"Morning Gibbs" I said cheerily  
"Morning Abs, DiNozzo" he said not looking up from the file he was looking at.  
"Boss Abs and I are going to go up and tell the Director of our relationship and our pregnancy" Tony said and I smiled, he finally looked up at us  
"Are you sure thats a good idea?" he asked and we looked at each other  
"Well he has to know, he is the big boss man and he has a lot of control over what happened. The fact that I'm having triplets and have been ordered to go on bed rest by the doctor kind of means he's going to need as much time as possible to sort out a temporary replacement for the lab" I explained and he nodded  
"I know that but are you sure you want to do that today?" he asked and we nodded  
"The sooner he finds out the easier it will be later on" Tony answered squeezing my hand. Gibbs looked between us, an eyebrow raised in question  
"If your sure" he said letting us leave.

We made our way up to Director Vance's office and when entering his recpetionist called through  
"Director Vance, Ms Scuito and Mr DiNozzo are here to see you" we smiled at her and she smiled back  
"Let them in" he said and we made our way through the door into his office, he looked at us and smied motioning towards the two seats that were in front of his desk. We made our way over to the two seats and sat. He leant forward and rested his elbows on the table.  
"What can I do for you two today?" he asked, I looked over at Tony and he smiled reassuringly before starting  
"Abby and I have come to tell you that we are in a committed relationship with one another. I love her and we have made our feelings known to each other, and since doing so it has been the best few months of our lives" I grabbed his hand in mine and smiled lovingly at him, with his free hand he moved a stray hair and pushed it behind my hair. He looked between the two of us and smiled, an eyebrow raised at us  
"Theres something more isn't there?" he asked and we nodded, Tony squeezed my hand in reassurance.  
"I am pregnant with triplets" I said smiling, Vance looked at us like we had grown an extra head or turned into mice in front of him, but after a couple of minutes he asked  
"How long have you known?" he asked  
"Two days, Abby and I found out then but we wanted to make sure and so we went to the doctors yesterday to make sure. He told us we were having triplets" I said excitedly.  
"How far along are you?" he asked  
"I've just gone into the second trimester, according to the doctor he has asked that I be put on maternity leave at six months as I am an older patient and my pregnancy is such a high risk one he doesn't want me to get worn out I guess" I told him and he nodded,  
"Right so I will sort out a schedule for you, that will give you less hours and more time at home. I'll do that for you Tony closer to her due date. Ms Scuito that means no all nighters unless absolutely necessary, I expect you to follow your new schedule and listen to Gibbs and or Tony when they ask you to go home" he said and I nodded in understanding.

We were about to leave when Tony stood up and asked  
"Aren't you going to split us up or something, punish us?" Vance looked over at us and smiled  
"There are no rules against relationships through the agency. As long as it doesn't effect your working relationship I can't see a problem with it" he said and Tony's jaw dropped, so Vance explained further  
"I have no problem with the two of you dating, Tony. Gibbs was the one with the rules not me and I'm guessing since your in here telling me that Gibbs already knows?" he guessed and I nodded  
"Yea we told him the night we found out, about the pregnancy and our relationship" I told him and he nodded  
"Right well I will let the two of you return to work. Ms Scuito I should have your new schedule ready for you by the end of the week" he said and I nodded  
"Thank you Director" I said dragging a still shocked Tony out of the room with me. When we got back out into the hallway I dragged him over to the elevator and pressed the button that would take me down to the lab. I hit Tony on the shoulder and he didn't even flinch so I tried something that was new to my arsenal. I pushed him against the edge of the elevator and kissed him, withing seconds he had reacted to me and was kissing me back.  
"I can't believe how cool he was with it" he said and I smiled  
"Like he said, the agency has no rules and he has no problem with it. It was only ever Gibbs rule that had stopped us before and now that Gibbs knows I don't think we'll have much of a problem" I told him. He put his arms around my waist.  
"Well then I could get used to kissing you in the elevator more" he said and I smiled  
"Me too but at least wait until the others know before we do anything to rash at work" I said and he nodded  
"When are we going to tell them, before or after lunch?" he asked and I stood in thought for a moment  
"After lunch, at least that way you can at least pretend that you've been doing something" I said as the elevator doors opened, and I gave him a quick pecK on the lips before making my way across the hall to my lab.

**A/N: Hey my lovely followers I hope you enjoy this chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Waking next to Tony had become a necessasity for me since the start of our relationship, so when I woke with his arms wrapped around my middle and our legs intertwined I smiled. If I had a choice I would never leave this bed now that I had the love and support from Tony, it just felt right to me.  
"Morning sweetheart" Tony whispered in my ear and I smiled  
"Morning" I breathed turning in his arms. He kissed me on the lips and then smiled his hands never leaving my waist  
"I know we need to go to work, but I don't want to leave your side" I said and he smiled  
"I know what you mean" I whispered kissing him on the lips before jumping up and going to the bathroom to shower. Exiting the bedroom after dressing I found Tony at work in the kitchen making breakfast and smiling as he saw me.  
"I thought you might be hungry" he said and I smiled, making my way into the kitchen and wrapping my arms around his waist.  
"What did I do to deserve such an admirable man?" I asked and he smiled turning and kissing my lips  
"I think it is I who needs to ask how I managed to get such an amazing women to even consider dating me " he said and I smiled  
"Oh we both know how it happened and last night was just a reminder of the fact" I teased and he smiled  
"Don't I know it" he said pushing me up against the counter and attacking my mouth.

Arriving at work I headed up to the bullpen with Tony, McGee wasn't in yet but Gibbs was, so we made our way over to his desk to tell him our plan.  
"Morning Gibbs" I said cheerily  
"Morning Abs, DiNozzo" he said not looking up from the file he was looking at.  
"Boss Abs and I are going to go up and tell the Director of our relationship and our pregnancy" Tony said and I smiled, he finally looked up at us  
"Are you sure thats a good idea?" he asked and we looked at each other  
"Well he has to know, he is the big boss man and he has a lot of control over what happened. The fact that I'm having triplets and have been ordered to go on bed rest by the doctor kind of means he's going to need as much time as possible to sort out a temporary replacement for the lab" I explained and he nodded  
"I know that but are you sure you want to do that today?" he asked and we nodded  
"The sooner he finds out the easier it will be later on" Tony answered squeezing my hand. Gibbs looked between us, an eyebrow raised in question  
"If your sure" he said letting us leave.

We made our way up to Director Vance's office and when entering his recpetionist called through  
"Director Vance, Ms Scuito and Mr DiNozzo are here to see you" we smiled at her and she smiled back  
"Let them in" he said and we made our way through the door into his office, he looked at us and smied motioning towards the two seats that were in front of his desk. We made our way over to the two seats and sat. He leant forward and rested his elbows on the table.  
"What can I do for you two today?" he asked, I looked over at Tony and he smiled reassuringly before starting  
"Abby and I have come to tell you that we are in a committed relationship with one another. I love her and we have made our feelings known to each other, and since doing so it has been the best few months of our lives" I grabbed his hand in mine and smiled lovingly at him, with his free hand he moved a stray hair and pushed it behind my hair. He looked between the two of us and smiled, an eyebrow raised at us  
"Theres something more isn't there?" he asked and we nodded, Tony squeezed my hand in reassurance.  
"I am pregnant with triplets" I said smiling, Vance looked at us like we had grown an extra head or turned into mice in front of him, but after a couple of minutes he asked  
"How long have you known?" he asked  
"Two days, Abby and I found out then but we wanted to make sure and so we went to the doctors yesterday to make sure. He told us we were having triplets" I said excitedly.  
"How far along are you?" he asked  
"I've just gone into the second trimester, according to the doctor he has asked that I be put on maternity leave at six months as I am an older patient and my pregnancy is such a high risk one he doesn't want me to get worn out I guess" I told him and he nodded,  
"Right so I will sort out a schedule for you, that will give you less hours and more time at home. I'll do that for you Tony closer to her due date. Ms Scuito that means no all nighters unless absolutely necessary, I expect you to follow your new schedule and listen to Gibbs and or Tony when they ask you to go home" he said and I nodded in understanding.

We were about to leave when Tony stood up and asked  
"Aren't you going to split us up or something, punish us?" Vance looked over at us and smiled  
"There are no rules against relationships through the agency. As long as it doesn't effect your working relationship I can't see a problem with it" he said and Tony's jaw dropped, so Vance explained further  
"I have no problem with the two of you dating, Tony. Gibbs was the one with the rules not me and I'm guessing since your in here telling me that Gibbs already knows?" he guessed and I nodded  
"Yea we told him the night we found out, about the pregnancy and our relationship" I told him and he nodded  
"Right well I will let the two of you return to work. Ms Scuito I should have your new schedule ready for you by the end of the week" he said and I nodded  
"Thank you Director" I said dragging a still shocked Tony out of the room with me. When we got back out into the hallway I dragged him over to the elevator and pressed the button that would take me down to the lab. I hit Tony on the shoulder and he didn't even flinch so I tried something that was new to my arsenal. I pushed him against the edge of the elevator and kissed him, withing seconds he had reacted to me and was kissing me back.  
"I can't believe how cool he was with it" he said and I smiled  
"Like he said, the agency has no rules and he has no problem with it. It was only ever Gibbs rule that had stopped us before and now that Gibbs knows I don't think we'll have much of a problem" I told him. He put his arms around my waist.  
"Well then I could get used to kissing you in the elevator more" he said and I smiled  
"Me too but at least wait until the others know before we do anything to rash at work" I said and he nodded  
"When are we going to tell them, before or after lunch?" he asked and I stood in thought for a moment  
"After lunch, at least that way you can at least pretend that you've been doing something" I said as the elevator doors opened, and I gave him a quick pecK on the lips before making my way across the hall to my lab.

**A/N: Hey my lovely followers I hope you enjoy this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

We sat on the couch when a thought struck, I turned around and looked at Tony, it wasn't the first time I had thought of this, hell it wasn't even the first time today but I needed him to know what I thought about our living arrangements.  
"What is it Abs?" he asked smiling at me  
"I think we need to talk about our housing arrangements" I said and he nodded  
"I agree with you Abs, we do" he said and I sat there stunned for awhile, I didn't really expect him to agree straight up, I thought I was going to have to persuade him. He kissed my lips gently and placed a hand on my cheek.  
"You thought you were going to have to convince me that we should live together?" he asked and I nodded  
"You thought you were going to have to pull out the whole, it will save us money, and we won't have to go our seperate ways trick didn't you?" he asked and I nodded again  
"You don't need to Abs, cause I agree. I think we need to move in together, not because we're having kids together but because we want to and because it feels right. Although having the triplets on the way is certainly a very good reason to get started as soon as possible" he said and I nodded before launching forward and passionately kissing him  
"I love you so much" I said when I pulled back  
"Mm, I love you too Abs" he said and I smiled. As we regained our compossure, setteling back into the movie that was on the tv I was just about to get fully intrenched when he poked me and nodded over to the table where our laptops sat  
"Lets look" he said and I looked at him  
"Now?" I asked and he nodded, shrugging his shoulders  
"Of course" he said getting up and pulling me with him.

We were searching real estate websites when a very nice house caught both of our attention, we had flagged three so far, all with features that were unique and quirky within our budget but this one was defianetly a house that I wanted to take a look at. I turned my attention from the screen to Tony and saw the same expression mirrored on my face as was on his.  
"This is the one" I said and he nodded  
"Agreed" he said kissing my cheek  
"But we still need to go look at the others just in case" I said and he nodded again the slightly pained expression on his face told me everything I needed to know, he was slightly disappointed that I had suggested that.  
"This weekend, we have to check these houses out. If we do that on Saturday then we could have Sunday to start packing, I mean we have two places to pack and its going to be a hard enough mission without work" he said and I nodded  
"I agree but maybe we could ask Gibbs and the team to help us pack" I suggested and he smiled  
"You really can't wait to move in together can you?" he asked and I shook my head  
"I seriously can't Tony" I said jumping from my seat onto Tony's lap and attacking him with my mouth. When he pulled back he smiled, breathing heavily.  
"Bedroom?" he asked and I gave him a quick kiss before heading back to my bedroom and when he entered he was not disappointed and neither was I.

The following morning when we arrived at work I made my way into the lab and instantly blasted some music, that was until I started getting a headache but knowing that I needed some music otherwise I wouldn't be able to concentrate whist going through the evidence that I was working through, so I opted for soemthing that was so unlike. I dug through my draw and found an old CD given to me years ago and put it on, letting the classical music fill the silence in my lab.  
"Something wrong Abs?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the lab a couple of ours later  
"Headache" I said and he nodded, handing me a CafPow cup, I gasped  
"Gibbs you know I can't have CafPow the caffine levels in this almost beat coffee it will harm the babies and I can't do that" I said and he smirked, raising an eyebrow at him I asked  
"What?" he took the lid of the CafPow to show me what was inside  
"Its not CafPow" I said and he shook his head  
"Its defianetly anything with caffine in it" I said and he smiled  
"Its Cranberry juice Abs" he said and I smiled kissing his cheek  
"Thanks Gibbs" I said and he smiled  
"Your welcome Abs" he said lingering in the lab.  
"You know I don't have anything for you right?" I asked and he nodded  
"Then what are you doing down here?" I asked and he smirked again  
"Tony wanted me to give you the drink but he also said that you might have something to ask me about this weekend" he said and I frowned what did I want to ask him about this weekend, I was in thought for a couple of minutes when it struck, Tony and I had discussed this in the car this morning on the way to work.  
"Would you like to come looking for houses with us on Saturday?" I asked and he smiled  
"Sure Abs" he said and I jumped up and down  
"He already asked if we would help you guys pack, but apparently he felt too awkward to ask that himself" Gibbs explained and I nodded knowing that Tony wouldn't go that far he respected Gibbs too much.  
"Yay, ok well then boss man I need to get back to my work. Thanks for the juice" I said and he smiled  
"Your welcome Abs" he said kissing my cheek.

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter :p**


End file.
